The present invention is directed to a collapsible hot tub that is solar-heated for use at camp sites, in the desert, wilderness, or in any remote location where it is not possible to obtain a hot bath. It has hithertofore, been a problem for campers, hikers, hunters, wildernessenthusiasts, and the like, to obtain a hot bath since access to a tub and/or hot water is not possible, owing to the remote location of the site. Persons may go many days without a bath, or have to travel considerable distance in order to reach bath or shower facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,490 discloses a hot-water bath tub that is collapsible, but is not heated by solar energy. The tub of this patent is used in a stationary manner and is not meant to be portable or transported, and must be used in combination with fixed plumbing in the home, or the like, from which the how water for the tub is be obtained. The tub of this patent could not be used in remote wilderness areas, and the like, since there is no way for the tub to receive the hot water, and is also prohibitively heavy to carry and fill up with water owing to its size, which heaviness is, at least in part, due to the requirements for its fixed connection with house plumbing.